Hitherto, network games using electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet terminals have been actively developed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-147936 discloses a game apparatus and a game control program for implementing a baseball game in which the player of the game can minutely change and adjust the positions of player characters in the baseball game, while alleviating the operation burden on the player of the game. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-147936, the game apparatus stores group information indicating the corresponding relationship between the player characters and a plurality of groups into which the characters are classified according to their roles in the game. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-147936 discloses that a contact in a detection target area of a screen is detected, a group corresponding to the detected portion is identified, and characters corresponding to the identified group are simultaneously moved by a certain distance in a direction toward the detected portion.
However, although the configuration in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-147936 is capable of simultaneously moving a plurality of characters included in a group by a certain distance, the configuration is incapable of causing the characters to make complex movements. Accordingly, the game is minimally strategic.